New Generations
by Demented and Disturbed
Summary: Aspenpaw, Sweetpaw, and Lightningpaw are sisters, but each has a strange ability. Lightningpaw has wings, Sweetpaw can summon fire, and Aspenpaw can summon ice. Their secrets have been kept. Until danger threats their powers to show. Since when did their powers happened? Follow their story from kits to warriors. Rated T for blood.
1. Prolouge

**My first Warriors story! Apparently, I wanted to do this so, NO FLAMES! Otherwise, I will report for abuse. So, enjoy!**

Chapter 1: Troubles in the clans

It was a clear, night and all the stars were shining. The white, waxy moon shone bright in the sky, basking everything in its light. It was the gathering, and everyone was chattering away as the four leaders were talking among themselves as well.

Deerstar, the eldest leader there, was flicking her kinked tail. "How are you this moon?"She asked, her silky voice sending up shivers over Swiftstar's spine.

He had just became the appointed leader to Stormclan, and he was very nervous. So, he just muttered a,"Good."

Beechstar just looked at the new leader with sorry eyes."Birchstar will be dearly missed."She said sympatically."I know that she was your mentor."Swiftstar just grunted."I don't know why I'd be leader so early,"He growled quietly. Birchstar frowned as she faced the cats. Deerstar flicked her tail to silence the cats, then spoke.

"Thunderclan is doing well. We have two new litters of kits and three new apprentices here tonight,"She looked at the glancing cats."Please cheer for Firepaw, Streampaw, and Emberpaw!"She yowled. Every cat cheered for the apprentices, which were blushing under their furs.

"And now,"Deerstar averted her attention to the Windclan leader."Your turn, Ravenstar."The gray leader nodded and spoke boldly."Windclan is doing well. The floods from the river beside us is drawing the rabbits out of their burrows."He annouced loudly. Some Windclan cats murmured in agreement.

Beechstar stepped up on her place at the Highrock."Oakclan is healthy even thought the drought is making us thirsty."She said."But Oakclan will prevail!"She yowled. Oakclan started cheering for their leader."Your turn,"Beechstar whispered in Swiftstar's ear as she passed him, her fur brushing against his.

Swiftstar took Beechstar's spot."Stormclan is doing well this greenleaf."He said, his voice echoing through out the island."We have a new litter who looks like promising apprentices!"He said excitedly, getting some approvals from his clan.

He grinned happily. This was his first time doing this and he did a good job. Suddenly, yowls pierced the clearing. A russet colored tom rushed into the clearing of cats. The cat was heavily wounded, with a deep gash in his leg."Swiftstar,"He panted tiredly."Stormclan's being attacked." He whined.

The cat collapsed, either from pain or exhaustion. Some cats rushed toward the mysterious visitor. Swiftstar froze. _Oaktree. _He hopped down from the rock and ran swiftly.

Deerstar called her warriors together, as did Beechstar and Ravenstar. The warriors of Stormclan followed their leader toward camp. What was going on? A certain apprentice thought to herself. Her name was Aspenpaw. And her siblings were in danger.

**That was fun to write. Anyway, enjoyed.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Second chapter of this story. I will try to update every Wednesday, while Koopamonium will tried be updated every second Monday, and TAELL every Saturday. Enjoy! Thanks to Song of falling feathers for suggesting some names!**

Starclan was more beautiful than ever, its' territories filled with prey, the river slowly flowing. Nothing could ruin this perfect night. The moon was shining, basking things in moonlight. Four towering oak trees were in a circle

Two cats were standing on a rock, a she-cat and a tom. They were starting at the stars, pelt shining with sliver outlines. The wind was blowing, making both cats shaking, cuddling together for warmth.

"What are you going to do about the prophecy?"The she-cat asked, green eyes glowing in the light. The tom placed his head on the she-cat's nose and licked it softly."Don't worry,"he murmured in her ear."I'll figure everything out, Skylight." He purred softly in her ear.

Skylight mewed in delight."What about the future? I mean, we are here forever."She purred and the tom blushed."I haven't really thought about the future. What about a family? My mother always told me you can have kits in Starclan."He mewed softly.

Skylight nodded."I heard. But,"she cuddled up to him."What would you name them, Streamstar?"she asked her mate.

The broad-shouldered tom just stared into his mate's eyes, a smirk forming out of his lips."I would name them: Sweetkit, Applekit, Nettlekit, Songkit, Starrykit,and Lightningkit if they were girls."he sighed contentedly.

Skylight smiled, curling up her tail."What if they were boys?"she asked curtly. Streamstar thought again."Wildkit, Dreamkit, Winterkit, Blizzardkit, Emberkit, Heronkit, and Eaglekit."he answered.

The white she-cat smiled, green eyes shining softly."Great,"She chuckled."Because-"Yowls broke the silence in the clearing. Streamstar rolled his eyes."What were you were to say?"he asked his mate.

She shook her head."I'll tell you later."She said."Go solve the probelm."Streamstar smiled and ran to the four trees as fast as lightning. Skylight just sighed. _He just doesn't have time for me._ She bowed her head.

Placing a paw over her stomach, Skylight frowned sadly as her mate ran over to Fourtrees. _He has no time for me..._

_***Fourtrees***_

Streamstar found to his horror that all the cats were fighting, blood flowing in the rocks. He quickly scrambled up the rocks and yowled loudly,"Stop!" The cats stopped immediately and adverted their attention to him.

"What in the name of Starclan is going on!?" Streamstar asked the cats, fur bristling and teeth clenched. A single cat walked out of the crowd. The tom had green eyes and his pelt was black with white splotches.

"We wanted to h-host the bodies of the new cats of the prophecy," the tom mewed, full of fright. Streamstar straightened himself on the rock he was standing on."We don't need random cats; we need cats who share the same blood. Those who are-" Streamstar started.

"Siblings. We need those who are siblings." A she-cat stepped out of the audience of cats, the cats parting to let her through."Birchstar." The old Stormclan leader's ginger pelt was shining in the light of the stars.

"I volunteer to host one of them," Birchstar parted to let someone through."And my sister, Turtleleaf wants to too." Her sister nodded, her blue eyes matching her silver pelt.

"Who wants to host the third cat? We have a leader and a kind one; we need someone who was ambitious and ruthless, but not to have the taste for blood." Streamstar felt a growl in his throat when he heard a familiar voice."I will."

The cat who said that was in the way back, so every cat parted out. He had those glistening eyes of an ambitious one, but still kind. His pelt was messy and brown."Twilightraven." Streamstar said. he unsheathed his claws, but Birchstar stopped him.

"Don't you dare hurt my only brother," Birchstar warned."He is perfect. Ruthless and ambitious, but not to kill others to fulfill his desires." she explained to him.

Twilightraven smiled slyly."I want to do it, and you can't stop me." he answered coldly. Streamstar huffed and hallucinated for a second, but Birchstar placed her tail on his shoulder.

"Listen, Skylight would want you now," Birchstar said. "She wants to tell you something. Let my siblings and I take care of it." Streamstar huffed again, before yelling,"Everyone, dismiss!"

All the cats; including Streamstar, left for their duties, leaving the three siblings looking at each other."Do you wish to start?" Turtleleaf asked her siblings.

Both Birchstar and Twilightraven nodded, walking to a pool of water."Show me Cloudspots, medicine cat of Stormclan." The pool shimmered, and showed a tom with white fur and black spots on his paws.

"There will be three who shall stop blood from spilling swiftly," Turtleleaf spoke softly, blue eyes shining.

"There will be dangers for these three as they realize their true destiny." Twilightraven's eyes glowed as he spoke the prophecy.

"But they will overcome it, as they are the Three." Birchstar spoke, eyes filled with fear.

"And they shall stop evil from rising," All sibling's eyes glowed in the dark as they spoke this last line. Cloudspots shook a bit as he received word of the prophecy that would change the clans.

"The Three, The Three, THE THREE!" The Fourtrees shook violently as Birchstar and her siblings chanted the words.

The pool stopped shimmering, but the eyes of the three cats were glowing in the moonlight.

**Wasn't that suspenseful? What is happening at Stormclan camp. What were the cats in Starclan discussing? What time will I stop asking questions that confuse you? The world may never know...**


End file.
